Amanecer
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Me has dejado escapar, pero soy incapaz de seguir sin ti. (Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy1994: "Sigue el OS". Continuación de "Mientras duermes").


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy1994: "Sigue el OS". Continuación de "Mientras duermes".

 **ACLARACIONES:** Este OS, como he dicho arriba, es la continuación del OS de **Cristy1994** "Mientras duermes"; por tanto, también sigue la historia de mi OS "Mientras duermo" (Cristy y yo escribimos fics complementarios). Además, es hermano de la participación de **dianetonks** , "Despertar". (Que recomiendo que leáis para completar la historia).

* * *

 **Amanecer**

* * *

Avanzo por el pasillo oscuro y húmedo con cautela. Sé que si no soy silenciosa, podrían descubrirme y entonces sí que perdería cualquier oportunidad de escapar. Aún no puedo creer que me hayas dejado escapar, y secretamente temo que solo sea un juego para que los monstruos que se hacen llamar «mortífagos» me den caza, pero me digo y me repito que tengo que confiar en ti. Al fin y al cabo, si descubren que me has dejado escapar podrían hacértelo pagar. Nadie se libra de la ira de _Él_.

Aunque no soy plenamente consciente todavía, sé que has hecho un sacrificio enorme. Por mí. O quizá para calmar a tu conciencia atormentada. Da igual el motivo: lo importante es que, por una vez, tus decisiones me han hecho bien.

Mi pie izquierdo pisa algo duro y tengo que morderme el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar de dolor. Estoy exhausta, dolorida y herida; necesito detenerme durante un minuto y descansar. Decidir cuál será el siguiente paso que dé. Lo único que se escucha es mi respiración agitada, así que cierro los ojos en un intento por relajarme.

Mi mente, inevitablemente, vuelve a ti.

Intuyo que sigues en el mismo sitio donde te he visto por última vez. Si eres inteligente, tendrás miedo de las consecuencias de mi liberación. Yo puedo huir de ellos, pero tú no, y eso me hace sentir pena por ti.

Harry siempre me decía que era demasiado buena y que un día eso me traería problemas. Que debo dejar de intentar salvar a todo el mundo, porque ya habré conseguido mucho si consigo salvarme a mí misma de esta locura. Pero la realidad es que, si consigo salir de aquí, habrá sido gracias a ti.

Inevitablemente, empiezo a tener dudas. Sé que es una temeridad, que probablemente en algún momento me arrepienta, pero no sería yo si no hiciera lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Me doy media vuelta y vuelvo por donde he venido. Por suerte, no me había alejado mucho, así que después de recorrer los mismos dos tramos de pasillo oscuros, angostos y húmedos, me encuentro frente a la verja de mi celda. Es raro llamarla «mía», pero creo que ahora ya nunca me abandonará.

Me acerco con cautela. Te veo temblar y… ¿estás llorando? Verte tan débil, tan vulnerable, hace que toques una fibra sensible en mí. Es bueno saber que, a pesar de todas las capas tras las que te escudabas, sigues siendo un adolescente, como yo.

Acerco una mano a la reja para abrirla más y tú levantas tu varita, apuntándome. Ese gesto me duele, aunque no sé por qué. Supongo que es porque después de dejarme escapar, esperaba más confianza por tu parte. Sobre todo porque voy desarmada y no tengo manera de hacerte daño.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran e intuyo que te alegras de que haya vuelto, así que me encargo de que mis ojos te dejen claro que no te he perdonado todo lo que has hecho, pero sí creo que te debo esto por haberme ayudado. Al darte cuenta de que lo hago por obligación y por pena, levantas el mentón con ese orgullo tan Malfoy que te caracteriza y me das la espalda. Sé que quieres decirme que te deje solo y aproveche esta oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo tienes miedo de quedarte aquí.

Aunque no debería ser yo quien dé el primer paso, me acerco a ti. A veces, la gente es demasiado obstinada como para pedir ayuda, pero eso no significa que no deban recibirla. Te cojo del codo con cuidado, porque no sé cómo reaccionarás, y cuando me doy cuenta de que pareces sorprendido en vez de asqueado, tiro de ti para que me sigas.

Después de haber estudiado el mapa que lleva a la salida decenas de veces, sé qué camino he de seguir, así que te tomo de la mano y te guio lentamente por los pasillos. Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta de mi tan ansiada libertad, siento que tu cuerpo se tensa y nos detenemos. Me giro a mirarte con extrañeza, pero niegas repetidamente con la cabeza; pareces asustado.

Entonces me empujas contra la pared y lanzas un rápido vistazo al final del pasillo antes de pronunciar las primeras palabras desde que hemos emprendido el camino:

—Sigue ese pasillo, te llevará a un jardín donde podrás desaparecerte. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo apreciar un cambio en tu tono: ya no sientes lástima de ti mismo, ahora pareces decidido—. Corre cuando te lo diga.

Y sin esperar a ver si sigo tus indicaciones, te marchas por donde se supone que yo iba a salir. Decido darte un voto de confianza (no hacerlo a estas alturas sería una tontería) y avanzo por el pasillo que me has señalado. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a ese jardín, oigo el inconfundible sonido de la magia liberándose y gritos.

—¡Traidor! —La voz del mortífago hace que me estremezca, pero no me impide avanzar.

Me quedo a una distancia prudencial, observando los haces de luz que desprenden los hechizos. Sé que estás luchando a vida o muerte, y espero sinceramente que triunfes. Solo quedáis tú y otro mortífago, así que me acerco con cautela y os observo pelear.

Veo con horror cómo un sectumsempra te alcanza justo en el pecho, donde te hirieron en sexto año, aunque esta vez no está Snape para curarte. Todo lo que sucede a continuación trascurre ante mis ojos como a cámara lenta. Me veo a mí misma aprovechar la confusión del choque de hechizos para coger la varita del primer mortífago al que has matado, que ha terminado en el suelo a mis pies. La levanto y, aunque no es mía, sé que no se me resistirá. Es la primera vez que hago esto, pero cuando pronuncio esas dos palabras mortales, el hombre frente a mí cae muerto como si fuera una hoja en otoño.

Me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer y lanzo la varita lejos de mí con repugnancia. He matado a un hombre. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de darle más vueltas, porque tú estás en el suelo, intentando que la vida no se te escape por las heridas.

Lo miro con terror, porque no sé qué hacer, pero tú me coges una mano temblorosa con una tuya ensangrentada y me das un ligero apretón. Sé por tus ojos que has asumido que nada puede hacerse ya. Has perdido demasiada sangre.

—Corre —susurras.

Me debato durante unos segundos, pero al final te obedezco a regañadientes. Te dedico una última mirada de lástima y arrepentimiento antes de emprender mi huida. Odio tener que dejarte.

No.

No puedo vivir sabiendo que te has sacrificado por mí. No puedo marcharme y dejarte aquí, muriendo solo. Aunque cada fibra de mi ser me grita que posiblemente no sea buena idea, doy media vuelta y vuelvo a tu lado. Te has vuelto completamente pálido y tu pecho apenas se mueve, pero sé que si me doy prisa, podremos lograrlo. Juntos.

Con tu varita, pronuncio un hechizo que espero que corte la hemorragia. Después, otro hechizo para bajarte la temperatura corporal y otro más para volverte más ligero. Cojo uno de tus brazos y lo paso por mis hombros, levantándote.

Aunque ahora peses menos, cada paso me cuesta un mundo, porque yo también estoy débil. Aun así, después de lo que parece una eternidad, consigo llevar a ese jardín del que me habías hablado.

Me permito una pequeña sonrisa antes de desparecerme, contigo a mi lado.

Ya verás, Draco, lo hermosa que es la libertad.


End file.
